The Quarter Demon
by Cheza1
Summary: Inuyasha and friends find a wounded girl in the woods, they stop to help her. And find they have a common enemy.
1. part 1, part 2 part 3

THE QUARTER DEMON

One day Inuyasha and the others were walking through a they came upon a young human girl. Or what is she?!

"Is she a half demon?" asked shippo

"By the sent of her blood I'd say she's only a quarter demon."answered Inuyasha

"Is she alive?" asked kagome

"She's still breathing at least." answered Sango

"Well, we might as well stay here for the night and help the girl."said Moroku

"So you can ask her to bear your children as soon as she comes to."Sango said

"No,no I was going to do that later,after I know her name,maybe." answered Moroku

"Shippo, stay close to him ,ok,so he doesn't try any thing." said Sango

"Ok, I know." answered Sango

"Kagome and I will be back soon."Sango told them as her and Kagome were walking off.

"What ever." Inuyasha said

When they returned the girl was still unconsius. Kagome told Inuyasha and Moroku

to go find some food and water. While she and Sango bandaged the girl's wounds.

"Some of these wounds are deep." Kagome said

"They are very bad,I can't beleave she is still alive."replied Sango

"Sango do you think that she is a half demon." asked Kagome

"Well she has cat ears, a long white tail, and light blond hair, but she has no fangs or claws." answered Sango

"So she is a quarter demon." said Kagome

"Yes, I think Inuyasha was right about that much at least." answered Sango

PART TWO

The next morning the girl was starting to come to. She awoke to the smell of fresh fish being cooked over a fire.

"Well if it isn't Moroku, did you sleep long enougth!"

She heard someone say.

"So hows the the girl doing kagome?" asked Moroku

"Oh I almost for got to check on her!" replyed Kagome

"Oh, your awake!?" Kagome said a little shocked

"How are you?" ask the girl

"My name is Kagome, her names Sango, thats Inuyasha, Moroku, Shippo, and Kirara." replyed Kagome as she pionted out each one

"And my name is Kitty." the girl said with a smile

Part Three

A foew minites later, Kitty was eating fish with the others. While they were eating Kitty begain to tell them about her self.

"Well lets see my mother was a half demon,how fell in love with a human my father." Kitty told them

"And so I became a garter demon." "Well eney way my father died will I was still young." "Shortly after his death my mother became very sick,and over the past feow years her illness got whores." Kitty told them

"But how come you to be so badly engered?" ask Moroku

Kitty contiued, "Well about a week ago I was gathering sum medicile urbes, when I came upon a shard of the shecon jewel." "I went strate bake to the villege to tell my mother." "After conversing her to let me use the shard." "I put it in her rist." "Well, every thing was going graet until a demon showed up." "She demanded that we give her the sacret jewel shard." "We refused and found our selfs sorouned by the villegers." "We tried to talk to them, but they gave no sign of life." "It was almost as if they were being contoled." "We still refused so the villegers atached they killed my mother and almost killed me." "Once my mother was died the demon, she took the jewel shard and left." "As she left the villegers all begane to fall down dead." "I got scared and ran, but because of the lose of blood." with that she ended

"Say by eney chance did the demon have a fan and when she left was it on a feather?" Kagome asked

"Well yes." answered Kitty

"Then theres no dout about it the demons name was Kogura!" Inuyasha said triumphently

Part four


	2. part 4

Part Four

|The next day they would set off to find Naraku, but first the girls decided to take a dip in the hot springs.

"Hey Kitty how about you take a dip in the hot springs with us?" asked Kagome

Unfortunately Inuyasha and Miroku were close by, and Miroku was listening. Kitty agreed and they were off. Just moments later Miroku got up and began to walk away.

"Were are you going?" ask Inuyasha

The monk merely smiled and kept going.

Miroku walked till he found what he was looking for.

"Kitty!"

Kitty jumped spinning around she said, "Oh Miroku you scared me."

The monk approached her with a smile on he's face, grabbing her hand he began. "Kitty,"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Would you bear my children?" as he finished kitty felt a wondering hand grabbing her ass. She screamed…

Everyone came running thinking there was trouble. Only to find the perverted monk on the ground burning red mark on he's cheek.

"Maybe taking a bath isn't a good idea" came Kagome annoyed voice

"Not with the monk around." Chimed Sango

With that they all walked to the campfire, leavening Miroku in the dust.


	3. part 5

Part Five

"Morning Kagome." Said Sango

"Morning." Looking around Kagome then ask, "Where's Kitty?"

"I don't know she got up last night and left, when I ask were she was going she said nowhere, that she'd be back soon." Inuyasha answered

"We should go look for her." Sango said concerned

"I agree she's been gone to long." Moroku remarked

"Kitty! Kitty!" Sango and Kagome yelled

"That's just like a cat running …" an annoyed Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"Blood- and lots of it." Inuyasha said slowly

Then suddenly taking off in the direction of the scent.

"Wait up Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome

As they ran after him.

When Inuyasha reached the source of the scent, he found that a village was massacred. By the time the others cot up they saw it all too.

Then Kagome saw Kitty she was walking about the village.

"Kitty!" Kagome called to her

Suddenly she stopped as Kitty turned to her, eyes widened seeing Kitty covered in blood.

"Kitty she is … covered in blood!" Came Moroku's shocked voice

Kitty looked at them all for a minute, and then suddenly fainted. Kagome, Sango, Moroku, and Shippo ran to her side.

"Is she alive?"Shippo ask knees knocking

"She appears to be fine." answered Moroku as his hand wondered.

"Moroku , you… this is serious I mean Kitty could be hurt!" yelled Sango after hitting him on the face

"Well she is still breathing." Said Kagome relieved

-------------

Hello cheza here sorry if I miss spell things… I suck at spelling. Any ways wrote this a long time ago and got to part seven then writers block hit. Stuck for 2 years I now post the fic to ask for your help. So after I post part six send me some reviews. Tell me your ideas… because my writer's block is a pain in my ass…

Ps at the time the name kitty sounded good and I couldn't think of another name so kitty it was.

Love yall cheza


	4. pert 6

Part 6

The next morning.

"Kitty, you're awake." Stated Kagome

"What happened to me? All I can remember is going to bed, that's all." Ask Kitty

"You mean you don't remember at all?" ask Sango

"No, but I remember something else a voice it was telling me to do things." Said Kitty

"A voice, what did the voice say?" ask Sango

"It well… kept saying over and over again, kill them, in a deep voice." Kitty told them

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you I saw something it was a spider." Kitty said suddenly

"A spider!" Inuyasha burst out "Are you shore!"

"Well, I think so?" said Kitty

Later

"Kitty said she saw a spider, so do you think it was Naraku?" said Muroku

"Muroku, if what you say is true than she must have been controlled by him and…" Sango stopped

"She may have been the one that massacred the village while under his spell." Kagome finished

* * *

ooops i have part seven but not eight . so after my next chapter please rxr . thats all...


	5. part 7

Part 7

Night came and they all went to sleep. It was the middle of the night when it happens.

(This is in Kitty's mind.)

"Kill them!" said a voice

"Kill how?" ask Kitty

"Kill Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Moroku." Said the voice

"Why?" ask Kitty

"Kill them!" said the voice again

---------- Buzzzzz… ----------

sniff, sniff…

"That smell it's Naraku's insects." Inuyasha said as he woke up

Inuyasha looked to only see that he was right. For hovering right over Kitty was a insect. Inuyasha was shocked to see that the insect was holding a shard of the jewel. He yelled to wake up every one. They all began to sit up, when the insect put the shard in Kitty's forehead.

"Now kill them!" the voice commanded

By this time every one was aware of what was among them.

"What is going on?" ask Kagome

With these words kitty rose to her feet, her eyes closed, her head looking down.

"Kitty… are you ok?" ask Kagome as she could see the shard

They all stared at Kitty. When suddenly her eyes opened, and she stared at Inuyasha. Then she looked at the others. She smiled an evil smile.

"Kill them now!" commanded the voice

"I WILL KILL YOU INUYASHA!" screamed Kitty "Now die!"

Kitty's appearance had changed her eyes that were once bright, had turned dark, and now they were burning like fire. Her nails had become claws, and her teeth to fangs. She stared at Inuyasha, claws ready to strike, fangs bared. She then charged at Inuyasha with the intent to kill.

"Suffer and die Inuyasha!" she yelled

"Inuyasha, look out!" Moroku yelled as he ran to try to stop her

Kitty saw him before he could do anything and struck him down. Moroku screamed as he felt kitty's claws reaping into his shoulder.

"Moroku!" Sango yelled as she to his side

"I'm ok Sango." Moroku said holding his shoulder

"Sango, we have to stop her, but we must not kill her." Moroku continued

"Now Inuyasha it's your turn to suffer and die!" screamed Kitty

Kitty started towards Inuyasha. When Kagome shot an arrow at her. It barely missed her.

"Stop right there." Kagome commanded

Kitty turned slowly as she said, "Rushing to you death are you."

She paused then stared at Kagome "Then die!" She yelled as she ran towards Kagome

"Kagome run!" yelled Inuyasha as he ran after Kitty

"Don't you ever try to hurt Kagome!" stated Inuyasha as he punched Kitty in the stomach.

That blow Inuyasha the chance to hold her so Kagome could remove the shard.

"Let go of me, I will kill you all of you!" yelled Kitty as she fought to try and free her self.

"Kagome, hurry up she is getting hard to hold." Scolded Inuyasha

"Alright already, Shippo give me an arrow." Said Kagome

"Ok, here Kagome." Shippo said as his knees knocked together

"Thanks." Kagome replied, "Now to draw the shard out with the arrow."

"Aaaaagh!" screamed Kitty

"There." Said Kagome

The shard had been removed, and Kitty had past out.

Suddenly a swarm of piousness insects appeared out of nowhere.

"Behind you!" yelled Kagome

Inuyasha release Kitty and jumped out of the way.

"No, who are you?" Kitty yelled

Suddenly Kagura appeared in the sky, riding on her feather.

"Girl, come with me your master wants to see you." Kagura said

Kitty stared at Kagua for some time, before….she grinned and ran off into the woods.

"If master wants me then he most stop me!" she yelled

ok now tell me wat you think? R&r please.


End file.
